Friends For Life
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: ...I can honestly say that I never asked for a best friend...and I sure didn't ask for the odd one that I got...The odd one that seems to spit out advise whenever I need it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. It belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You and Please Review!**

When I look back on it now I really had thought nothing of it.

I mean I was just saying Hi to my neighbor...and really I was six and my brothers wouldn't let me play with them, so of course I was lonely...

And lonely me, equals I get into alot...and I mean ALOT...of trouble...which I usually then just blamed it all on my brothers.

I mean you would think they would learn to let me play with them, but no...I get stuck with playing by myself...

The only girl...The youngest...The baby of the family...

That was how I found myself walking around in my backyard...

That was how I found my way to the huge oak tree behind our house...

I mean I was just sitting there...sulking; bored; lonely; and thinking about taking revenge against my Git brothers that won't let me play quiditch with them.

And that was when I heard a girl talking...and I mean back then it really freaked me out...especially when I found the source of the voice to be a girl my age with long blonde hair...

And the part that actually freaked me out was she was talking to herself...but she didn't think she was talking to herself...

Back then I asked the odd girl with radish earrings if she had an imaginary friend she was talking to in our oak tree...

Back then I was freaked out to learn she was, as she said, talking to Nargles...

Back then I just nodded my head and went inside when Mum called me for dinner...

And at that time, I could honestly say I had no idea what so ever what Nargles are...

But I'm not six anymore...And lets just say that over the years I have learned many things from the girl with radish earrings...

Every year she seemed to teach me something new...

And without me realizing it...Me and radish-earrings-girl became friends...even best friends...

And now when I look back on it I wonder if our odd-friendship really did start when I was six...She says it did and maybe she's right...but I can honestly say:

That the whole advising giving didn't start till the end of my first year...

**A/N: Next Chapter to come soon. Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. That right belongs to .J.K. You and Please Enjoy Ginny and Luna's friendship and Please Review!**

I didn't realize I would ever need that crazy girl with the radish earrings.

_"You know if you continue to sit there the Nargles might get you." A soft voice like a bell told me._

Truthly...I had completely forgotten about her until I saw her standing over me once again...

Just like when we were six...Her in that tree way above me. Her body trying to catch up with her mind which was completely in the skies.

Me still on the ground looking up at her with completely and utter confusion.

_"Well...I don't care if the Nargles get me. After all I did. I deserve to have a punishment...and Nargles whatever they are will be fine." My voice thick with lack of sleep, nightmares keeping me away. My eyes puffy from crying too much._

We were both eleven now. Her hair still that blonde color; long and slightly wavey. And me, my hair still bright red like a muggle stop sign.

Her face so cheerful. My face full of grief no eleven-year-old's face should hold.

_Her smile turning into a thoughtful look as she slid down the wall to be level with me. She seemed to be around the same height as me, so she sat up a little straighter and brought her hand to my head, gently placing it on her shoulder. The gesture seeming to come from someone older than eleven._

I remember asking her what Nargles were that day and many days after that.

We sat there together, in silence, she never answering my Nargle question...She never asking anything.

Not about the Chamber. Not why I was crying. And yet an hour seemed to past when I began talking a little about my first year.

It was the end of the year now, but I told her about my family and how I had been lonely without them when they were in school,and lonely when they had left me alone in school.

When I got to the Chamber parts, she surprised me by talking insteadook of telling her.

Instead she told me about creatures. Ones I had never heard of. Of course, she didn't mention Nargles.

_I asked her why she didn't mention Nargles..._

_"It's for a selfish reason," She answered simply._

_"What?" For even though I had just met her again after five almost six years and still did not know her name, she seemed entirely unselfish...innocent._

_"If you don't answer a question a person wants to know, they'll ask again and again, until you finally answer." She answered simply as if that answer wasn't too mature for an eleven-year-old._

_"Okay." I said simply. My eyes feeling much better. My voice sounding more chipper to my own ears._

_"You could use your name to make me continue talking to you." I said simply._

_"I don't know your name either so that's fair. With you not knowing about Nargles you'll definetly wonder, after all there very interesting creatures." She said with a smile._

I found myself returning her smiles and many more for days and years to come.

She helped me through many years with her comments and smiles...Just like next year,as well.

_"Would you like to go get soem pudding from the kitchens?" She asked._

_I told her I would Love some._

_And with my hand in hers she pulled me into skipping down the hallway with her._

_Her leading the way to the kitchens...and towards pudding._


End file.
